jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
School Day
School Day is the seventh episode in JD: Meant to Be. It was released on April 12, 2016. Ballerina and JustADancer wrote the episode, while Juntoatiqueen directed the episode. Overview It has been a lovely month of fame for the gang, but now they have to face an everyday routine for kids and teenagers: school. Plot Pearl, Ballerina, Dancer, Emma, and Kitty are ready to go to school. But they face the problems. Cast The Ballerina Albatraoz as Ballerina TheEmmaShow as Emma Kittysatbow as Kitty DancerTheSinger as Dancer Coocoo67 as Pearl Guest Stars Martina Stossel as Lilly Castillo Juntoatiqueen as Julia JustMathDance as Math PinkStar19 as Natalia Trivia * Lilly's last name is Castillo, a reference to Violetta Castillo * Ballerina reveals that the group had been pulled out of school for their music. However, when they return, they act as if they don't remember school. * Dancer uses his singing skills to remember how to find volumes. * Originally, Sing It! Academy (originally called Rose High School) was not a singing academy that allows students to use dance and singing to solve problems. That was changed when the group asked the principal to let them form the school band. ** Coincidentally, Rose High School's initials are RHS, which are the same initials as the high school in the town ChristinaGrimmieLove and Melody Phoenix (a user who would take the role as Melody) live in. * Meant to Be Meets Death returns when the two bands are in the Sing It vs. Evil Harmony battle. * It is revealed that Pearl likes strawberries. * The main characters' real names appear in the episode. Pearl is Pearl's real name. * There are two Charli XCX songs in the episode. Errors * The plot is that they go to school for the first time since fame, but in Talk To Him!, they already go to school. However, a month could have passed since this episode and the last one, and in Talk To Him!, they are shown to go to a different school. * Ballerina's name here was "Demi" and since then, it was changed to "Sabrina" then "Christina". Ballerina isn't at the legal age where she can change her name. Quotes Ballerina: Finally! We are in school! Isn't anyone nervous? Dancer: If I was, I'd be, you know, (bleh). Cydeny: Well, well, well, look who came sauntering back! Rebecca: Shut up, Cydeny. I do the talking. Kaylee: Most of it. Lilly: I'm glad you aren't repeating the crush clichè, guys. Pearl: I'm glad too. If I hear one more he's hot, I will join Dancer in being dead! Who's with me?! Ballerina: Too big, too big. Dancer: Well, I know her. *looks st girl from Talk to Him!* Pearl: Now are you playing a she's hot? ____________________________________________________________________________________ Mrs. Goldberg: So who can tell me how to properly solve a problem? (Math raises his hand) Mrs. Goldberg: Someone other than the kid who got an A+ on his math test. Dancer, Emma: As usual. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Rebecca: Those idiots who have those cringy songs are here in the atmosphere of Rose High School. Cydney: They don't belong here. Kaylee: And yet they are. Rebecca: Not. For long. Patricia: Oh god, I see the evil grin. Rebecca: Glad you do... Songs Singing Whenever! - Theme - sung by Pearl, Kitty, Emma, Dancer, and Ballerina Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX - sung by Lilly and Dancer Perfect by P!nk - sung by Dancer Popular People (UGH!) - original song - sung by Kitty, Emma, Pearl, Dancer and Ballerina Roar by Katy Perry - sung by Kitty (as a reference to Kitty Purry) Boom Clap by Charli XCX - sung by Ballerina Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Meant To Be